


The Perfect Spot

by KennaxVal



Category: The Heist: Monaco (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Eris Huang/Main Character
Kudos: 3





	The Perfect Spot

“Is the mission a go?”

“Copy that, fearless leader. The charges will go off in T minus 30 seconds.”

Lee braced herself among the crowd and waited. Even though she knew that Eris placed the bombs carefully as to not cause any actual harm, it was always an anxious moment bracing herself for the inevitable explosion.

BOOM!!

That was her cue. Just like always, the bystanders panicked going off in all directions. Of course, this place warranted an extra level of security, but groups of frightened people are always hard to contain. With everyone distracted, Lee broke off in pursuit of the target.

Eris was good, no doubt about it. But this place had ridiculously high levels of security. And even with them divided by the bombs, only a pro like Lee could navigate the labyrinth of hallways while avoiding those charged with protecting the target. Finding herself stuck with footsteps coming from either side of the passage, Lee had no choice but to climb up the chair next to the air vent.

Crawling around through the vent wasn’t exactly Lee’s idea of a good time, but there was no better way to collect the prize. After getting her bearing, Lee’s nose was hit with an ungodly smell; one that told her exactly where to go.

She soon found herself above a bathroom, with a voice making it clear Lee found the one she was seeking.

“Fake News CNN is losing bigly. I’m making America great again and all they can do is criticize. Sad.”

‘Ugh,’ Lee thought to herself, ‘I thought that was just Trump’s persona, but he actually talks like that? I better hurry before his shitting and tweeting session is over.”

Carefully, Lee popped off the vent cover and reached out with the target mere inches away from her fingers…

“Mr. President!!” A loud voice accompanied by heavy knocking made Trump look up from his phone. Lee winced as she pulled back in the vent. The sight of Trump’s bare leg and the smell from his toilet was about to make her vomit, so she needed to make her move soon.

“I’ll be right there. I’m just reading Sean Hannity’s tweets praising me.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. President, but there’s been an attack on the White House! We need to evacuate you immediately.”

Just before Trump could finish up, Lee reached for his head, collected her prize, and made a break for it. A short while later, she found her way out and met up with Eris to make their getaway.

***

“What were you both thinking!?!?” Sonia was even angrier than Lee and Eris anticipated. “All day, there have been reports about explosions and an attack on the President! And for what? So you could still his stupid toupee?”

Eris wanted to laugh, but Lee waved her off. This wasn’t the time to press their luck with their friend who spent most of her life working with the law. Luckily, Sonia didn’t seem to notice Eris’s less than serious demeanor.

“I guess we went a little too far, Sonia, but you’re right. For what it’s worth, Eris made sure no one got hurt.”

“We were just trying to distract the Secret Service while snatching Donnie’s wig.” Eris chimed in. “I don’t see the big deal.”

Lee shot Eris a glance, walked over to their Brazilian friend, and raised her right hand. “But honest, Sonia, we’re done with our practical jokes. We just wanted one last hurrah before going straight.”

With a stern face, softened by her teary eyes, Sonia pulled Lee into a hug. “I love you. Both of you. But if we’re going to make this friendship work, I have to know that you won’t do anything so stupid again. I can’t be wondering if my best friends are in jail or worse.”

“I promise we won’t. Eris and I are now officially done with a life of crime. Isn’t that right, Eris?”

As much as she tried, Eris couldn’t make an adorable enough pouty face to coax Lee from her decision and so she relented. “Fine. I guess we had a good run. Just promise me you’ll find a way to make legal life somewhat exciting.”

Even though she was still annoyed, Sonia couldn’t resist Eris’s charm and smiled at her. “You’ve got yourself a deal. I’m looking forward to this new, respectable Eris who uses her skills for good.”

“Stop already,” Eris said, laughing, “you’re going to make me puke.”

“Speaking of needing to throw up, being that close to Trump on the toilet was downright disgusting. I need a shower.”

Eris took Lee by the hand. “I’m down for a steamy night with you. And I’m sure you’re down to join us,” she said while swatting Sonia’s butt.

“Maybe some other time,” the Brazilian responded with a laugh, “but I’ll leave you ladies to it.”

With Sonia gone, Eris led Lee to the bathroom, dimmed the lights, and put on some background music. The two women stripped down to their bare asses and stepped inside, letting the hot water cascade over their cool skin.

“You’re lucky Sonia puts up with us,” Lee said as she lathered fragrant soap in her hands and distributed the suds on Eris’s breasts. “One of these days, she might turn us in herself.”

Eris wrapped her arms around Lee’s back, then rested her forehead against her lover’s.

“You worry too much,” Eris responded before kissing Lee softly on the lips, “the black market will pay top dollar for Donnie’s toupee, the orange man does a healthy dose of humble pie and we live the rest of our lives in bliss together with Sonia. Maybe one day she’ll join us in here.”

Lee raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t that be a sight? I’d be happy with that too. But we gotta go straight if that’s ever going to happen.”

“Straight strictly in the legal sense, right? Cuz there’s no way I’m switching over to men.”

“Strictly in the legal sense.”

“Good,” Eris said before massaging her tongue against Lee’s, “now there’s the matter of how we’re going to remember this night.”

“Believe me, Eris, any night spent with you is unforgettable.”

Eris eyed Lee’s body up and down with a sultry gaze. “That’s sweet of you, Lee, but I’m thinking a trophy on that perfect skin of yours.”

“You mean, like a tattoo? I’m afraid that’s your department, not mine.”

“C’mon babe, it’ll be fun. I even have the perfect image in mind. Remember Gossamer from Looney Tunes?”

Lee let out a laugh that echoed against the shower tile. “I can see where this is going and I admit that Gossamer does look a lot like Trump’s ‘hair’ but I just don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. We just gotta find the perfect spot on you. How about your cute butt?” Eris slapped Lee on her ass. 

“You really want to be reminded of Trump every time you see my naked behind?”

“Touche,” Eris said pressing her breasts against Lee’s back reaching around, “besides, it would be a shame to mark up such a work of art.” Eris’s finger slipped inside of Lee and began pumping inside of her lover. “Then again, every part of your body is a work of art.”

Lee let out a satisfied moan. “Maybe I could get something that says, ‘I love Eris.’ Then I wouldn’t have to hide it.”

“Not a bad idea,” Eris replied, peppering the back of Lee’s neck with kisses, “just the same, I’m going to conduct a full inspection of your body tonight until we find the perfect spot.”

Lee moaned again in response. After a job well done, she couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate than making love to this gorgeous woman. Once Eris was finished satisfying her, Lee caressed Eris’s inner lips, pleased that the two of them found a way to make the night so perfect.


End file.
